


lost and found

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, bfs adventures, i literally dont know how to tag this, i'll fix these tags when i have half a brain cell, or anything, space adventures, there's action tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Bow, Glimmer, and Catra have to find Adora after she's kidnapped by some elementals they were fighting. Glimmer and Catra won't let anything stop them from finding their girlfriend and bringing her home safe.~~~this is both more and less serious than that description makes it sound, have fun :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic birthday fic birthday fic
> 
> anyway it's my lovely friend's birthday so I wrote this. Brute happy birthday, I love you and I hope you have an awesome day!! <3 <3 <3

This was  _ not  _ the plan.

Adora groaned as her back slammed against the crumbling stone wall. She-Ra flickered in and out of sight before leaving Adora sliding downwards and crumbling to her knees. She sucked in a lungful of air, shaking the black dots out of her vision before scanning the expanse of the town square they found themselves in, searching desperately for a pair of blue and gold eyes, or lavender eyes, or hell even, near-black eyes, anything to ground herself before she became an Adora pancake.

The town square was a disaster. Walls of old buildings were crumbling and being flung around the cracked stone floor of the square. The elementals that had unfurled and slithered into attack the second Adora said “Eternia” (she didn’t know if they would ever learn their lesson when it came to that word on strange objects) were scattered about, smashing and breaking any cover the Best Friends Squad could find in the crumbling town, attempting to flatten the supposed threat that awoke them.

She swallowed and rolled out of the way of a tail that sailed right down into the spot she had been standing. She reached out a hand to summon the sword back. The air flickered for a few moments before she groaned, her shoulders slumping, her back and arms still aching from being thrown.

“Adora!” she heard a familiar voice scream. She looked up and locked eyes with blue and gold, fear swimming in the eyes she knew so well.

At the last second, Adora dodged the elemental’s new attack, her unfocused gaze flicking back to Catra’s. The feline’s eyes filled with relief as Adora moved and she nodded, a fang-filled smirk gracing her face, before focusing back on her fight. Adora nodded back, feeling grounded once more. The creature seemed to observe her next move as she raised her hand above her once more.

“For the honour,” she cried, the air in her palm shimmering with growing light, “of Grayskull!”

The elemental pounced. Only to crash heavily with She-Ra’s sword held out in front of her. The resounding clang was drowned out by the sounds of claws on metal, arrows whistling through the air, and the sound of Glimmer’s magic (Catra described it as crackles, Adora disagreed). Despite her renewed confidence, She-Ra was being pushed back. As were Bow, Glimmer and Catra. The four slowly backed towards each other, still fighting. She-Ra had caught the attention of two of the six elementals now and they were being surrounded.

“Guys!” Bow yelled. “They were protecting something last time! We have to-”

“Little busy here, Arrowboy!” Catra growled back, just barely dodging another hit.

Glimmer cast a push-back enchantment as quickly as she could (silently thanking the gods that the planet had  _ magic _ ) before calling back, “Just hang on! I can-” another spell “-get us-” another “-out of this!” She reached her hands back and grabbed Bow’s arm and She-Ra’s free hand. 

She-Ra slashed at one of the creatures, but not before it hit her with a crackle of red electricity. She cried out in pain, arm wrapping around her torso as She-Ra fell away, leaving Adora reeling. 

“Catra!” Glimmer shrieked, eyes wide. 

Catra’s eyes darted over to the three of them as she somersaulted over and onto the head of the elemental she was fighting. She sprung off the metallic creature, her hand landing on Glimmer’s shoulder for a second long enough for Glimmer to teleport them away from the fight.

They collapsed in a heap in the cave near where they had landed Darla upon arriving at this ridiculous planet. Catra barely managed to land on her feet as she flew forward from her motion before teleporting. Spinning around to face the others, the feline’s eyes landed right on the empty spot beside Glimmer. The spot where Adora should’ve been.

“Where’s Adora?” she exclaimed in horror.

Glimmer started, the breath she was trying to regain catching in her throat. “What?” Her head whipped to the side, her gaze landing on thin air. She cursed, eyes widening with fear. She stepped forward and grasped Catra’s hand, her other hand still resting on Bow’s arm, and teleported once more.

They landed back in the town square.

It was empty.

Glimmer’s chest tightened as she looked frantically around them, her feet seemingly stuck to the ground and her voice stuck in her throat. Catra’s eyes instantly widened and she scrambled up to the top of the wall Adora had been thrown against just twenty minutes earlier, easily the highest point in the village (and the source of the elementals). She scanned the entire town, searching for any sign of the blonde, but it was as quiet as when they first arrived.

“Adora!” shouted Catra from her vantage point. It fell dead on the empty town, fading into the distance.

Catra jumped back down and strode over to Glimmer who was still shocked into place but mumbling to herself. “Why didn’t… how… but I-” she stumbled in a near whisper.

Catra grabbed Glimmer by the shoulders, still remembering to be gentle through her panicked haze, and demanded, “Why didn’t she teleport with us? Where did she go?”

Glimmer shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t know,” she whispered, completely at a loss. She squeezed her hands into fists at her sides before breaking angrily out of Catra’s grip. “I don’t know! But we have to find her.” She faced Catra once more, determination pushing away the fearful look she had. “We have to.”

Catra nodded, her tail flicking in agitation. She scrunched up her nose. “Why’d she have to say the stupid password in the first place?”

Glimmer couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips.

“No, seriously, you guys have a really bad track-record with that word,” Catra teased half-heartedly. “You should know better by now.” She tried to shoot Glimmer her usual fanged smirk, but it turned into a grimace.

Glimmer knew what she was doing. She smiled softly and reached out to entangle her fingers in Catra’s. She pulled the other woman towards her. “Thanks,” she said.

Catra flushed. “Sure, Sparkles.”

“Hey, guys?” Bow called over to them. He’d done some poking around and was standing near a dirt path leading out of the village and into the nearby forest. The dirt was torn up and had deep grooves in it leading as far as he could see. Catra pulled Glimmer over to Bow in seconds. He looked at them. “I think they went this way.” He jerked his head to the groove marks.

Glimmer and Catra shared a look before they both nodded. Bow pulled out his tracker pad and started down the path at a fast pace, leaving Catra and Glimmer to follow. They did, hand in hand, somehow keeping up with each other as they both rushed ahead, neither eager to leave their girlfriend with those creatures any longer.

The path was long. And the forest was dark and buzzing with strange magic. Catra swatted at whatever flying insects didn’t leave her alone as they walked. Bow had his eyes on his tracker pad almost the whole way, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, as he tried to navigate the best he could. Glimmer was practically being pulled along by Catra as she lost herself to her thoughts.

She knew this planet’s magic was different, less predictable, but that couldn’t have had anything to do with this...could it? She’d never lost a person in teleportation or had someone be unable to teleport with her. On Etheria or any other planet where she found her powers worked still. She grimaced. She hated feeling this uncertain. They  _ had _ to find Adora. And then they could leave this weird place. 

The whole planet was similar to Etheria, yet so different. Entrapta theorized it had been another colony of the First Ones. Adora had hoped to learn more about her home planet through the mission, but as far as Glimmer was concerned at this point, the First Ones sucked. 

Catra nudged her gently, pulling her away from her thoughts. “You okay?” Concern swam within the other girl’s mismatched eyes, but her features were creased with worry. 

Glimmer frowned, but nodded. “Yeah, just…”

“Worried?” The lopsided grin that Glimmer loved so much flickered on Catra’s face before smoothing back out into something quieter, more upset.

“Yeah,” said Glimmer. Squeezing Catra’s hand, she added, “We’ll find her.”

“You better be right, Sparkles.”

“I’m always right.”

Catra scoffed, another small smirk pulling at her lips despite the atmosphere of concern hanging over them. “For Adora’s sake, I’ll let you think that.”

Glimmer bumped her hip into Catra and stuck her tongue out. “I’ll ask Adora then.”

“We both know she’ll agree with you.”

“Because I’m always right.”

Catra just shook her head and pulled the other girl further along the path. The deep grooves they had been following were starting to fade away into the muddy area they’d found themselves in. Buzzing and quiet animal calls echoed around them. When Glimmer looked back, she was surprised how far into the forest they had gone. They hadn’t been walking that long and yet, they seemed to be miles ahead. That… wasn’t right.

She looked to Catra who had an irritated look on her face, clearly itching to keep going. Her nose was scrunched up in a way Glimmer would usually call cute, but something about the expression was off. “Are-”

“What is that  _ noise _ ?” snapped Catra suddenly, brows creasing together with annoyance, her ear twitching and her tail lashing before settling around her own thigh.

Glimmer blinked. “What noise? The buzzing?”

Bow was now looking at Catra curiously. “Is it…” he trailed off, pressing his lips together and glancing around, still holding his tracker pad up. The other two followed his gaze, landing on the nearby brush. It looked the same as the rest of the forest that felt like it was swallowing them more as each minute passed, even when they didn’t move an inch, but this section had splintered branches and missed leaves and flattened flowers. Bow gasped. “It’s a frequency, isn’t it?”

Catra’s hands flew up to her ears. “Sure! I don’t know!” She grit her teeth. “Whatever it is, it’s annoying as hell.”

Bow hit a few buttons on his tracker pad, nodding as he worked and then exclaimed, “It’s coming from over there!” He gestured towards the broken brush off to the side.

Glimmer felt herself grin. They were close. She just knew it. “Great! Let’s go!” She looked back to Catra. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Catra waved her off. “Yeah, Sparkles. Nothing like frequencies screaming in your ears to make all your worries go away.” She winced.

Glimmer frowned. “You can-”

“If you suggest that I wait here, I’ll leave  _ you _ here instead.”

“Okay, okay, let’s go then.”

Despite the fact they weren’t sure they had much of a choice, leaving the forest path wasn’t exactly an appealing or pleasant way to go. The brush hiding their destination was thick and Glimmer was positive it was alive enough to grab her. She shuddered. Catra reached back to grab her hand once more in an attempt to reassure both of them. The contact made Glimmer feel a little better. 

The forest was nearly pitch dark now. Catra had taken the lead, guiding them toward where they prayed Adora would be. Or at least some clue as to where she was. Glimmer just wanted to go home. Screw whatever they came here to find. She wasn’t even so sure they  _ should  _ find it. She was sure everyone would agree once they were all together again.

Worry gnawed at her as they continued walking. It felt like they would never get there, that they’d be trapped in this weird, unnatural darkness forever, but slowly light began poking through the leaves again. The light was so warm and Glimmer suddenly became aware of just how cold she had gotten. She shivered. Yeah, this planet sucked.

They broke free of the dark forest and came into a clearing with another wall like the one in the village. Slumped against the wall, they could see Adora. She was unconscious, but based on the sheer relief spreading across Catra’s face, she was alive. Glimmer nearly jumped with joy, lips parting with a relieved exclamation, but she was stopped by a hand being thrown hurriedly over her mouth by Bow.

“Shhh, Glimmer, look!” he whispered urgently, pointing to the edges of the clearing.

Glimmer looked. The elementals were curled up, lining the edges. One wrong move and they’d be in another fight. She sighed, gaze falling back to Adora across the clearing. Her jacket was torn and her hair had fallen loose. Glimmer blinked back a new wave of worried tears. 

Catra was bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet, ready to pounce. On the elementals or Adora, she wasn’t sure. Glimmer bit her lip. “Is the frequency gone?” she whispered.

Shaking her head, ear twitching with the movement, Catra pointed to the top of the wall. A long device was positioned atop the stone structure. It didn’t look like much, but neither had the first wall. Glimmer looked over the clearing warily again.

Catra clenched her fists at her sides. “We have to get Adora.”

“I know that,” shot back Glimmer.

Bow had a hand resting on his chin, assessing the situation in his head. “We could try and sneak across.”

“What if we wake them up?”

“It could work.”

Catra scowled. “ _ Could  _ get us killed too.”

“It’s worth a shot,” tried Glimmer, biting her lip. “It might be our only shot right now.”

“And if we have to fight them again?”

“If we just get to Adora, I can teleport us.”

“What if it doesn’t work again?”

That was… a good point. Glimmer shrugged. “I don’t know! I don’t see you suggesting any better ideas.”

“What if…” started Bow. “Glimmer just tests it first. Within the clearing. If there’s a fight, Catra and I will keep them preoccupied and if your teleporting works with Adora, we’ll just leave.”

“That could work!” exclaimed Glimmer, nearly too loud.

Catra’s brows knitted together with worry again. “I don’t like it. What if you get hurt? Or we-”

“Catra, we have to try,” pleaded Glimmer, grabbing Catra’s hand and turning to meet her eyes. “I’m worried too, but we’ve gotten this far.”

With a sigh, Catra nodded. “Fine.” Glimmer and Bow cheered silently. Catra rolled her eyes affectionately before pointing across the clearing. “We shouldn’t tele-”

The air shimmered as Glimmer disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

“-port…” Catra groaned, a hand flying up to rub down her face. “Nevermind.”

Glimmer appeared halfway across the clearing and glanced around in confusion. She didn’t mean to end up here and yet somehow… her brows pinched together. The magic was really weird here. She looked back to where Catra and Bow were standing, both looking quite alarmed.

“Glimmer, look out!”

She whipped her head around just in time to teleport away from where a metal tail slammed into the ground. When she oriented herself once more, she scanned the clearing, trying to figure out where she had landed. Adora was still too far away and she was... 

The ear piercing sound of metal scraping on metal forced her to turn around, just barely avoiding getting hit once more. She yelped and jumped away, nearly tumbling backwards, eyes searching for Bow and Catra again. 

“Great job, Sparkles!” exclaimed Catra from a few feet away, the feline sprinting toward one of the newly awoken elementals. 

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to end up here-” she cast a spell, pushing one of the metallic creatures back, “-or there! This place is  _ weird _ , okay?”

“I know!” Catra yelled back, dodging an attack. “Just get Adora so we can  _ leave! _ ”

Glimmer nodded, ducking under an arrow that burst out into a net to cover the elemental behind her, and sprinted toward the wall. The closer she got the more obvious the reason Catra had been covering her ears became. Her ears rang but she shook off the frustration and skidded to a stop in front of her girlfriend.

Adora was still slumped against the wall, but the steady rise and fall of her chest calmed Glimmer’s racing heart. She gently cupped the blonde’s jaw, brushing a gentle, but urgent, thumb along her cheek. “Adora, sweetheart, I need you to wake up. I’d really rather get out of here with you awake and breathing, so please.”

Adora stirred slightly, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them, blinking in the new light. “Wha- Glimmer? What happened?”

Glimmer let out a sigh of relief and pulled Adora into her arms, hugging the confused girl tightly. “I’ll explain later, okay? Right now we have to get out of here.”

Adora blinked. “Okay. Where’s Catra?”

Glimmer helped Adora to her feet, brow creasing with worry when the blonde winced. “She’s a little busy right now. My- my magic has been… a little off. I need to test teleporting with you and then we can go, okay?”

Adora nodded. “Wait, just let me-” she raised her hand up in front of her. “For the honor of-”

Glimmer pushed her hand down. “We don’t have time! Just let us get you out of here.”

Before Adora could argue, Glimmer teleported them to the other end of the field. She nearly cheered when she realized Adora, while dazed, was standing right beside her. The only issue was they had definitely not ended up where she planned.

Adora was looking at her now, concern swimming in her eyes. “Glim, just let me-”

“Glimmer!” shouted Bow.

Glimmer looked over. Catra was attempting to claw out the circuit board of one of the elementals. Bow was on his last arrow. Two elementals lay still behind them. Overall, they weren’t being pushed back as much as the first attack, but time was running short.

Adora grabbed Glimmer’s shoulders, pushing her back slightly. She raised a hand and called out the ever-familiar battle-cry. Glimmer shielded her eyes even as she protested.

She-Ra appeared before them in all her glory. Glimmer would never get used to it, the transformation leaving her speechless every time. Or nearly speechless. “Adora-”

The magic of She-Ra glowed around them, but the smirk that was turned back on her was all Adora. “Thanks, Glim.”

“For what?”

“For finding me.”

“Hey! Can you idiots come help us out here?” shouted Catra, but Glimmer caught the relief and awe in her eyes too.

With a little more preparation and luck on their sides, the fight was an easy one. Mere minutes later the last of the elementals were scattered around the clearing. Sparks flew in the air from the creatures, lighting up the darkening sky.

She-Ra disappeared back into Adora and neither Glimmer nor Catra left a single second before nearly bowling over the blonde in a tight embrace. Bow snuck in a tight hug and a tearful “I’m so glad you’re okay” before trying to figure out what the ringing sound was.

Catra had her arms wrapped tightly around her girls. Placing a forceful kiss on Adora’s lips, she said sternly, “Don’t you dare leave us like that again!”

Adora laughed. “I mean,  _ technically _ , you guys left me.”

“Shut up!”

Glimmer giggled, placating Catra with a kiss. “We’ll stick together now, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed Adora.

Catra wrinkled her nose, batting Glimmer’s hand away when she moved to poke her cheek. “Now can we figure out what that noise is,  _ please _ ? I can’t stand it.”

“Yeah, and then let’s go home,” added Glimmer, leaning into Adora.

Adora smiled. “Come on, one last adventure.”

“Maybe next year,” teased Glimmer.

“For my birthday?”

“Next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
